Saint Seiya Zombies 1 : La Contamination Angela
by Master Jahoo
Summary: A lire après "Saint Seiya Zombie - La Contamination". Spoilers.


J'ai toujours su que cet enfant avait un potentiel exceptionnel.

Me voir confier une partie de l'enseignement à dispenser à un Saint d'Or est un honneur pour n'importe qui. Même si ce n'était pas une personne facile à appréhender. Il avait toujours eu en lui une violence incroyable qui ne demandait qu'à exploser à chaque instant.

Être le professeur d'un élève qui vous dépasse dès la première leçon était une tâche ardue. Tous les Saint d'Or arrivaient au Sanctuaire avec une connaissance et une maîtrise spontanée, innée, du septième sens. Sans même savoir ce qu'était le cosmos et à quel point il était un élément central de leur vie, ils jouaient avec, déployant leur force de façon brute la plupart du temps. Ils étaient comme une panthère jouant avec une sourie et ne comprenant pas pourquoi le moindre de leur geste brusque la tuaient si facilement.

Je n'ai jamais bien compris d'où il venait et je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir.

J'avoue que créer une atmosphère de confiance a été suffisamment périlleux pour que je n'aie tenté pas de la briser en l'interrogeant sur son passé. On me l'a présenté sale et sauvage, et sauvage il est resté. Dans les geste comme dans les paroles. Je n'ai réussi à lui inculquer qu'une notion assez parcellaire de la patience. Assez pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, assez pour qu'il puisse se comporter de façon a peu près civile en société, trop peu pour qu'il puisse conserver son calme bien longtemps à la moindre contrariété, fut-elle la plus légère et la plus futile.

Malgré tout, dès le premier jour, j'ai pu voir à quel point il était intelligent. Il pouvait passer pour une simple brute, un bagarreur, le fait était qu'il avait des dispositions incroyable pour le combat et ses tactiques. Pour embrasé qu'était son esprit, il conservait toujours un fond froid et dangereusement détaché au cours d'un combat, lui permettant d'agir avec une efficacité redoutable.

Il était né sous le signe du Cancer, un signe profond, mystique et on m'avait demandé de lui enseigner les rudiments des attaques basées sur l'âme. Il fallait bien comprendre que je n'étais jamais qu'un Saint d'Argent, la porteuse de l'habit sacré de la Couronne Boréale. J'avais développé des techniques d'attaques qui avaient pour but d'emprisonner l'âme, plutôt que l'esprit. L'âme qui relie l'esprit au corps, cette forme délétère difficilement appréhendable dans son concept même et pourtant si importante à la vie même.

J'étais d'ailleurs presque considérée comme une experte en ce domaine. Approcher la manipulation d'un tel concept relevait de l'exploit pour un Saint d'Argent. Il s'agissait d'une chose bien plus subtile et complexe que la simple force psychique utilisée pour des actes comme la télépathie ou la télékinésie. Il semblait important pour le Sanctuaire que ce savoir soit transmis à une personne dont la puissance lui permettrait d'atteindre les limites qu'il lui offrait.

A de nombreuses reprises, je me suis demandé si ma tâche n'était pas vaine. J'ai pu lui enseigner comment gérer, doser et manipuler sa puissance. Ce fut quelque chose de relativement aisé. Le cosmos faisait partie inhérente de son être, à la différence des autres apprentis destinés aux Habits de bronze et d'argent qui devaient le découvrir par la sueur et l'effort. Il avait su s'adapter avec une facilité presque inquiétante et très rapidement, il explora la gamme de puissance qu'il avait à sa disposition.

L'art du combat fut également quelque chose de particulièrement simple. Il aimait se battre, c'était l'une de ses caractéristiques, assumée de la façon la plus simple et franche qui soit. La puissance était un concept qui semblait être fait pour lui. Voilà pourquoi lui enseigner quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que « l'âme » fut un challenge quasiment insurmontable. Pour cela, il avait déjà fallu lui faire accepter qu'il y avait différents niveaux de conscience et de perception, alors même qu'il en usait avec facilité dans l'application de son propre cosmos. Tout simplement, il paraissait attaché à la chair au-delà du raisonnable, à ses poings, à la sueur de ses efforts, au sang sur ses mains abîmées.

La simple méditation lui était pénible et difficile et sa violence naturelle n'aidait guère.

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir quels étaient les démons qui l'habitaient, les tourments qui l'avaient poussé à embrasser une sauvagerie si primale.

Malgré tout, ce fut une nuit de nouvelle lune qu'il trouva le déclic, permettant de débloquer la situation. Je l'avais invité à contempler le gouffre sans fond que représentait ce ciel noir, où la blanche lune était absente et la lueur des étoiles à peine perceptible. Je lui avais fait la réflexion que cette voûte sombre ressemblait à une bouche béante, cherchant à happer mon âme, une porte dont le seul battant absorbait tout se qui se présentait devant elle.

L'image sembla être particulièrement évocatrice, car il se mit immédiatement en transe et parvint à ouvrir un passage qui faillit m'engloutir.

Si une partie de moi avait toujours eu une certaine méfiance à son égard, ce fut également à ce moment-là que je réalisait à quel point il me faisait peur en réalité.

Je suis une guerrière. J'ai été entraînée et préparée à affronter des adversaire puissants, mauvais, mais la porte qu'il avait ouvert ce soir-là m'était apparue comme une entrée directe vers les Enfers. J'y avais entrevu l'obscurité de ses limbes et le visage de mon apprenti, mélangé à cette obscure lueur, n'avait été ni plus, ni moins, que celui d'un véritable démon. Et alors même que je le félicitais, lui exultant de joie à la vue de sa réussite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner.

Je crois avoir toujours réussi à le lui dissimuler. Lui paraissait autant essayer de me satisfaire que de me dominer, et je crois que si je lui avais montré ma peur, il m'aurait tout simplement abandonnée, me jugeant indigne de lui enseigner quoique ce soit.

Ce premier verrou dépassé, la suite s'est enchaînée très rapidement. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait développé la faculté de se rendre dans le Yomotsu Hirasaka, l'anti-chambre de l'Hadès, l'endroit où les âmes arrachées au monde des vivants errent avant de se jeter dans le monde des morts. Un endroit où rien ne vit, ni n'est vraiment mort. Un monde affreux que je ne voulais pas voir et dont il a presque fait sa demeure.

Il fut rapidement convoqué par le Pope à la suite cette découverte. Celui-ci l'a entretenu de certaines règles concernant cette dimension intermédiaire. Entre autre chose, la plus importante d'entre elles était qu'il ne devait jamais déranger ceux qui réalisaient leur parcours sur ce sentier sinueux et triste les menant vers la bouche de l'Enfer, ce qui ne l'émût guère.

Il me fit découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui. Aimant se battre, il avait toujours été intéressée et appliqué dans son entraînement au combat, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu passionné, et assurément, il l'était par cette découverte. Il se mit à manipuler son cosmos de façon différente, bien plus subtilement qu'auparavant, parvenant à en moduler la fréquence avec une finesse incroyable et il parvînt même à méditer. Il s'était tout simplement découvert un nouveau terrain de jeu, et comme à son habitude, il aimait être le maître de son sujet.

Forte de tout cela, je mis mes craintes de côté et l'incita à développer une technique d'attaque autour de cette faculté. Ce fut la dernière chose que je fit pour lui. Il fut incapable de maîtriser la toute première déflagration de puissance qui arracha mon âme à mon corps, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour en réchapper. Et alors même que j'observais, impuissante, mon corps s'éloigner à mesure que j'étais happée par les ténèbres, je le vis arracher la tête de mes épaules, entraîné par la terreur de la conscience de son geste. Il semblait que j'étais importante pour lui, en dépit de tout le dédain qu'il s'était constamment ingénié à me faire savoir, moi le simple Saint d'Argent enseignant au Saint d'Or qu'il était.

Non, il ne voulait ni me tuer, ni mutiler mon corps. C'est ce qui s'est produit malgré tout. Cette expérience a parachevé la transformation de cet homme qui prit le nom de Deathmask, celui qui arrachait les visages des personnes qu'il tuait, espérant y retrouver un écho de celui que je portait.


End file.
